


Amortentia (A One Direction/Harry Potter AU)

by niallucinations



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallucinations/pseuds/niallucinations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“To say that one waits a lifetime for his soulmate to come around is a paradox. People eventually get sick of waiting, take a chance on someone, and by the art of commitment become soulmates, which takes a lifetime to perfect.” - Criss Jami</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amortentia (A One Direction/Harry Potter AU)

* * *

_“There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so.” - William_ _Shakespeare_

 

 

 **Johannah Deakin** is notoriously known in the Wizarding World, along with the rest of her family. Johannah, and her husband Dan, are the Dark Lord's number one followers. They have supported He Who Must Not Be Named since his beginning, and they show no signs of stopping. Johannah's children are all supposed to follow in her footsteps, and it is now her first born's first time crossing Platform 9 3/4. He is not afraid of this change, for he has heard many stories from his mother and step-father, whom actually met at Hogwarts.

The eldest Tomlinson/Deakin child is ready for his schooling to begin. He already knows which house he will be sorted in, being that his family has been sorted in the same house since the school opened. Louis Tomlinson looked at his mother with his piercing blue eyes and gave her a small smile. Johannah kissed the top of her son's dark browned head and then kissed his forehead. Without saying a word to each other, Louis shook hands with Dan and boarded the train.

 

 **Anne Styles** is the complete opposite of Johannah, and her son is the opposite of Louis. Anne has fought against the Dark Lord since the war began until she lost her husband  to a merciless Death Eater. Anne's youngest child held his mother's hand tight. Harry was afraid of what might be on the other side of this platform. He does not truly understand the concept of magic and how everything works. His mother kept his true self from him until he received his Hogwarts letter, because she was always afraid she might lose her son just as she lost her husband.

Harry heard a bit of information about the Wizarding World from his mother, but she refrained from telling her son too much because she has blocked out that side of her past since her love's passing. Harry wanted his mother to cross the platform with him, but she refused. Anne hugged her son tightly and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Harry could feel his mother's tears hitting his head, causing his own green eyes to water. Harry bit the inside of his cheek to refrain himself from letting too many tears fall because he wished to make a good impression on his new classmates. Harry grabbed his suitcase, took a deep breath, and ran straight through the platform. 


End file.
